Halloween Treats
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: Natasha has the perfect treat for Loki's Halloween. Drabble.


"Trick, or treat?" Loki sneered as he held up a plastic bowl filled to the brim with candy.

"Treat!" several small children in costumes begged.

Loki hummed and reached for a bite-sized chocolate. "'Treat' you say?" A child dressed as Iron Man jumped up, hands attempting to grab the sweets. Loki shot the child a dirty glare and raised the bowl higher. "If your small minds know who I am, then you will be well aware that I am all for tricks!" Loki took a step back and slammed the front door to his home in front of the tiny army of kids.

"You're being unusually harsh tonight," Natasha commented upon approaching the god from behind.

"Tonight is about tricks for the children, and treats for myself," Loki cockily remarked.

Natasha's hand reached into the bowl and stole a fistful of candy. "This was meant for the kids, you know." She stuffed the individually wrapped candies into the pocket of her hoodie, except for a piece of chocolate that she unwrapped and popped into her mouth. "You promised me that."

Loki wrinkled his nose as he hugged the candy bowl close to his chest. "I lied."

"The god of mischief is a baby," she snorted.

"I bought this candy myself!" Loki matter-of-factly remarked. "To hell with sharing it with those snot-nosed brats."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket.

Loki allowed for his candy dish to hover in midair before snatching Natasha's wrist. "I won't share with you, either, darling," he added with a lopsided smirk.

"That's a dick move," she boredly commented. "I bet I can give you something better than sugar..."

Her lustful tone had Loki's full and undivided attention. There was one particular activity he favoured over sweets, and Natasha was always happy to give it to him. "Is that so?"

"Bedroom," she stated. "Give me five minutes."

Loki eagerly set his candy on the nearest table while Natasha tossed aside her hoodie on the way to the kitchen. He patiently waited on the living room couch and helped himself to a few Reese's until Natasha's voice beckoned him.

"Lokiii…" Natasha lay sprawled out on their bed and was surprised to hear the doorknob turning. She was expecting Loki to pop up out of thin air. "Someone's awfully patient," she commented as the door opened. The moment he allowed himself into their bedroom stark naked, Natasha knew she needed to take back her comment.

"We will see if this surpasses my treats, darling," Loki purred as he approached the bed.

"Oh." Natasha reached for a dark brown bottle and flipped open the cap with her thumb. "It will." She tilted the bottle over her bare breasts and let a rich chocolate syrup drizzle onto her ivory skin.

Loki instinctively licks his lips as Natasha created a trail of syrup that ran down her belly. "Darling, you are _far_ sweeter than any chocolate I know…" With one hand tending to his stiffened cock, he crept over to the bed and allowed himself in between the redhead's legs. He bowed his head and let his tongue lap up a trail of chocolate around her naval.

Natasha hummed in approval as her ankles locked around Loki's hips. "Makes you regret being greedy for all the candy, huh?"

His cool tongue traced over the end of her sternum before it licked up a sloppy blob of chocolate over her right breast. "Mm," he breathed, his breath sending a shiver up her spine.

Natasha's fingers wound their way into his hair and pulled when the god took her nipple in between his teeth. Times like this made her regret ever making fun of his sweet tooth. A growl escaped him as he licked away every trace of chocolate at her breasts. Natasha knew what part he was saving for last, and she knew he would do a thorough job at cleaning her up. She grabbed the bottle of syrup and tapped it against his arm. "Whole thing's yours."

Loki's bright eyes flickered to her face. "Should I waste it all in one evening?" The corners of his lips rose to form his signature smirk before he licked his lips. His large hands parted her legs with ease as one final trail of chocolate remained. He accepted the bottle from Natasha's grasp and tilted it over her center.

She uncomfortably squirmed, her back instinctively arching as the sugary liquid drizzled down her lower folds.

Loki tossed the bottle aside and lowered his face to Natasha's body. He forced her legs as far apart as they would go, forcing Natasha to whimper with need. "What a mess you are, darling," he drawled, his tone sickeningly sweet as he marveled at the sticky mess he created.

Natasha grabbed a fistful of his hair and attempted to force his head lower. "Better work on cleaning it up, then."

"Is that an order?" he watched her face with an arched brow.

"I wasn't stuttering," she remarked.

Loki clicked his tongue before lowering his head to inhale the sweet chocolate mixed with Natasha's floral scent. He started with her inner thigh, evoking a moan from Natasha as he purposefully brought his tongue dangerously close to her center.

Natasha's legs wrapped around his neck, forcing the god's head to bow beneath her infamous hold. The coolness of his breath against her skin was only further aggravating her personal needs.

Loki continued to tease her by licking clean every area but the source of her heat. He preferred to save his favourite bit for last-it was always the most rewarding. The chocolate syrup didn't clean up easily, and Loki was determined to lap up every trace at the base of her legs before allowing himself to taste her center. "Have I mentioned how delicious you are?"

Natasha could feel his words reverberate against her cunt and her hips desperately bucked forward.

He chuckled and allowed the tip of his tongue to grace her center. The syrup was hot as it mingled with Natasha's juices. She uttered a whimper that went straight through the god's body, all the way down to his needy cock. A growl echoed in his throat as his tongue separated her slick folds. Natasha hissed and tightened her legs' grip. Loki responded by pressing his mouth against her core and hungrily taking in all that her body was offering.

Natasha swore louder with the occasional chant of the trickster's name.

The chocolate syrup lingering on Loki's tongue had him tasting it no matter where his tongue wandered. He hummed in approval and surprised Natasha by running his top teeth over her clit. She cried out, forcing Loki to audibly suckle her dripping cunt. His hardened length begged for her delicious heat, and with her body now licked clean, Loki drew his head back and replaced his mouth with his cock.

Natasha threw her head back against the sheets as he entered her in one swift motion.

Loki watched her with a foolish grin as his hips picked up a steady rhythm. "How sweet you are, Natasha…" He leaned forward to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself mixed with sweet chocolate.

She moaned into his mouth as her tongue fought with his. Loki deepened his thrusts and she responded by clenching around him.

" _Fuck!_ " his velvety voice moaned. Loki allowed her body to sheathe him while he grinded against her clit.

Natasha cried out, nails digging into his milky flesh.

Her reaction only forced the god's movements to grow rougher as he worked to find her G-spot.

Her belly seized up and her trembling legs gripped him tightly. " _God!_ " she whimpered.

Loki chuckled when he heard his favourite cry pass her lips. With Natasha exactly where he wanted her, he repeatedly slammed into her until her worshipping chants became music to his ears.

" **Fuck** , Loki!" she moaned. "Oh, god!" Her nails dug deeper into his back until she was sure she was drawing blood. That wouldn't have been the first time.

"Are you going to come for me?" he teased, rolling his hips against hers.

The friction against her clit evoked a pleasured groan.

"Natasha…" He sheathed his entire length in her heat and remained still as Natasha squirmed beneath him. "Are you going to come for me?"

She bit her lower lip as she struggled to force his hips to move again.

"Don't make me ask again," he playfully warned with a click of his tongue. Loki drew his hips back and proceeded to slam them against hers.

" _Yes!_ " Natasha cried once his movements picked up the pace. The heat in her belly was strengthening. "Fuck!" she gasped, pulling at strands of his hair as she clawed his back.

Loki pressed his mouth to hers, the taste of chocolate still lingering on his tongue.

" ** _Oh!_** " Natasha's legs trembled as the pressure in her belly was on the verge of exploding.

Loki quickened his motions as Natasha began to clench around him.

"Fuck, Loki!" she moaned. He chuckled into her ear and Natasha threw her head back as she felt herself gush around him.

Loki caught himself swearing her name as an overwhelming heat surrounded him. "Na-…" His body slapped against hers as he came along with her. "Fuck!" he spat, his body momentarily freezing up following his release.

She caught his jaw drop through half-lidded eyes and grinned as a high-pitched mewl escaped her god. "So…" she gasped, her breathing slightly labored. "Better than candy?"

"Damn the candy to Hel," he informed her with a lopsided smirk. Loki rolled onto his side to gingerly cup her cheek. "You, my darling, are the best treat."


End file.
